


Fitting

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 3 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Whipped, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Future, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Designer/Model AU"





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).

> As an apology for all of the unwanted MiyuSawa fills for last br I humbly offer you this fill. It was a great prompt I loved writing this.

“Wow, Akaashi did you really design all of those !?”  
  
From the door, Keiji crossed his arms to hide his nervousness.  
  
“Yes, I did. I also cut and assembled them myself. Do you… do you like them ?”  
  
Bokuto turned around with an incredulous look.  
  
“DUH. They’re amazing ! Who wouldn’t like them ?”  
  
The young designer let out a relieved sigh.  
  
“You know, I actually was inspired by you when you said you liked cool, leather-kind of clothes.”  
  
“So, I inspire you ?”  
  
Keiji stayed silent for a moment. He knew that he had said it playfully but Bokuto really couldn’t begin to imagine how right he actually was. How do you tell your crush that he was the one who inspired you to become a designer because the other ones kept dressing him up all wrong ?  
  
“Sometimes, you say sensible things.”  
  
The model frowned.  
  
“I really can’t say if that’s a compliment or an insult.”  
  
He smiled in response and looked at him for the first time since he had let him inside his workshop.  
  
“So, do you wanna try them on ?”  
  
His golden eyes sparkled.  
  
“Can I really ?”  
  
“Sure, it should be around your size.”  
  
Such a casual, dismissive way of saying that they were going to fit him like a glove because he always tailored his models with Bokuto’s measurements. In the end, he always made them for him.  
  
He couldn’t hide his delight when Bokuto’s hand took the one he had poured the most work into, the centerpiece of the whole line. He started undressing and even though Keiji should have been desensitised to the naked body with all of the models he had seen in his albeit short career, this particular one never failed to make him all hot and bothered. He patiently waited, trying to calm himself down for what was to come because the only sight more arousing than Bokuto without clothes would be Bokuto wearing _his_ clothes, the ones he had made with his own two hands.  
  
When he finally turned towards him, instinctively pulling one of his model looks, Keiji stopped breathing. This modernized version of the traditional kimono gave out the exact kind of bad boy, erotic look Bokuto was made to wear. Mentally, he started already imagining the whole shooting, the scenery, the accessories, the extras-  
  
“Earth to Akaashi !”  
  
He blinked and was immediately pulled back to the moment with Bokuto waving a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
“Yes ?”  
  
“I was asking what you thought of that ? Does it work ? Is it as cool on me as it was on the hanger ?”  
  
He gulped.  
  
“I- It’s fine. Just a few adjustments you know, accessories, make-up and all of that.”  
  
The silver-haired man nodded.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. You’d need the full setting. Man, I’m really jealous over whoever will get to wear and promote these.”  
  
“Wanna do it then ?”  
  
He bit his lips, heart thumping loudly in his chest while Bokuto’s eyes widened confirming that yes, he had just spoken out loud.  
  
“Are you serious ?”  
  
Rationally, Keiji knew that it was his chance to back away. He needed to talk it over with the board management first, it was not even remotely up to him despite being the creator. He technically designed for the brand and not for his big high school gay crush. However, he knew that he had been gaining a lot of attention lately and given credit for his hard work. Still, Bokuto was one the most if not _the most_ popular male model in Japan these days and brands dealt with astronomical sums of money to be the one he’d be working for even if this went way over his head.  
  
_Screw this_, Keiji thought, _**I** would ruin myself to have him wear my line._  
  
“Consider yourself hired, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
